


Is There Somewhere?

by Stridersass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Im tired, M/M, One Shot, i love them, im sorry, you must love them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stridersass/pseuds/Stridersass
Summary: Daichi loves him. He always wants to be by his side no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 11:30pm and its currently 1am so sorry for any typos in advance. I hope you guys like it! Ps I love this ship so much.

Daichi rolled over in his bed, pulling the sheets up to under his chin. He let out a soft sigh as he gazed happily over at the angel that lay beside him. The angel in question, Suga, was breathing steadily, sleeping. The sun filtered through the blinds to shine upon his pale face and long eyelashes. His sleeping beauty-like slumber wasn't disturbed by the sun's rays, they just made him glow like the angel Daichi believed that he was. Daichi couldn't help but have his heart skip a beat at every small movement Suga made, it took his breath away. Is there any way that Suga knew what he did to Daichi? Is there any way that he knew Daichi's knees went weak with every small smile that broke out of his face? That Daichi wanted to cry every time that Suga did? That his heart leapt at every sight of him? No. He wouldn't know. How could his best friend know that he felt like this?

Suga had merely come to sleep over, instead of the fantasy night Daichi had imagined. He'd imagined them cuddled together amongst the sheets with him gently stroking Suga's hair as they both fell to the curse of sleep, the time when they couldn't consciously be with each other. His heart ached for a day when his dreams could be realised, but he knew they would never come to be reality. Did Suga ever feel this way about him? Would Suga's heart bend and break for the chance to be at his side? Did Suga fantasise all of the little things in detail just the way that Daichi did? Did Suga feel the same? Most likely not.

Daichi knew that it wasn't right for him to feel this way about his best friend, all fluttery hearts and goo-goo eyes. He knew it wasn't right but he just couldn't help himself. The way Suga looked laying in front of him at that moment made all of Daichi's fears melt away. Before he knew it, Daichi's outstretched palm was moving to rest on Suga's pale cheek. His thumb gently brushed over the beauty mark right beneath Suga's eye. He let his hand fall away from the angelic face with a soft sigh. If he only knew that Daichi's heart cracked each time he thought about being with him, getting closer and closer to breaking entirely. It wasn't normal to feel this way. He shouldn't have ever fallen in love with those gentle eyes that never judged him, those warm hands that guided him when he was lost and those inviting arms that were always there to hold him and make him feel safe. He shouldn't have ever fallen in love with Sugawara Koushi. Daichi's main problem was that he didn't think he could ever stop now that it had started.

Daichi felt so high whenever Suga was near. He knew that the higher he climbed, the happier he felt, he would only fall further and harder, crushing him when he finally hit the ground.

Daichi buried his face into the pillow, wishing he could bury his thoughts and oncoming tears the same way. There had to be a way out, right? A way to feel normal again. A way to feel normal around his best friend. Friend. The only thing they could ever be. Friends.

Daichi's body turned away from the tender man behind him, not being able to bear his heart's aching. He pulled the blanket back up to under his chin as it had moved when he caressed Suga's soft cheek. Daichi's eyes closed as he held back the floodgate's. It would be wrong for him to cry with Suga laying asleep beside him. While Daichi lay silently shaking, a delicate hand set itself upon his shoulder. He turned around slowly, opening his eyes to find Suga awake and looking towards him, concerned. Daichi averted his eyes, not wanting his thoughts to be read through. Suga was good at that, guessing how one was feeling based on what he could see in their eyes. Suga's hand left Daichi's shoulder, moving instead to rest on Daichi's cheek. Daichi fluttered his eyes back up to Suga, not being able to ignore him. Daichi could never ignore him.

Suga smiled kindly, bringing his other hand up to Daichi's other cheek and leaning their foreheads together. Suga breathed softly in front of Daichi, smiling all the while. Daichi's frown gradually grew into a smile of his own, Suga's kindness spreading easily like some loving virus. These were the moments that Daichi lived for. Moments where the two of them were happy being right beside each. Moments when words weren't needed to communicate. Moments where Daichi's only wish was that it wasn't a dream and that if it was, he would never wake up. It was moments like these, that Daichi understood why he loved Sugawara Koushi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the other one but from Suga's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would write another chapter just because I love them. Also it is 1am yet again when I'm posting this so I hope everything makes sense.

Suga wanted him to know. He wanted Daichi to know that he would always be there for him. That he would always try his best to bring a smile to his face. Daichi looked like he was about to cry and Suga couldn’t fathom why he would. Daichi was perfect. There was no reason why he should be crying. With his forehead resting against Daichi’s, he pulled the strong man into a gentle hug, hoping to squeeze out Daichi’s worries and fears. He wanted nothing but the best for his best friend. Whenever Daichi was hurting, Suga hurt too. What could hurt him so much that he was almost in tears? Why was Daichi shaking in his arms? Sure he’d smiled but Suga could tell that there was pain hidden beneath it. How far did that pain run? What was it about?

When Suga pulled away from the close hug, he was met with eyes that no longer could hold back the flood of tears. His heart broke at the sight, bringing his hand up to wipe away Daichi’s tears with his thumb. Daichi wasn’t okay and it made Suga angry, angry at whatever was hurting him like this. He had to make it better somehow, he wouldn’t be able to rest until he had. He pulled Daichi in close again, whispering in his ear, “It hurts to see you like this.”

Daichi had nudged his face into Suga’s neck, trying to avoid the issue at hand. Suga could tell that Daichi didn’t want Suga to know what the problem was. Daichi never kept things from him. Why would he now? Had Suga done something? Was he the source of Daichi’s pain? He just couldn’t bear the thought that it might be his fault that Daichi was upset.

Suga gently slid his delicate fingers through Daichi’s dark hair, soothing him. That would always calm Daichi down, and it was seeming to work in that moment as well. Daichi’s shaking settled and so did Suga, pressing a light kiss into Daichi’s hair. He froze. What did he do? Why did he just do that? What compelled his body to make that exact movement. Was it the worry for Daichi? Did it overwhelm him? He didn’t know and he just lay there frozen, his hand still in Daichi’s hair and staring off into space.

Daichi turned to look up at Suga, looking confused but also in shock. His teary red eyes conveyed that he truly didn’t understand what had happened or whether he even believed it had. Maybe Suga could just play it off as a thing that best friends do? Would Daichi even buy that crap? Suga knew that saying that would be spewing utter bullshit. He just had to admit to himself that it couldn’t have been just an act of being Daichi’s best friend. Not with the other small slip-ups that had occurred recently.

There was the time that Suga would find himself staring too long into his eyes when Daichi was speaking. He’d move his eyes to stare at his lips but then he’d shock himself back at full attention. There was the time that he’d find himself holding Daichi for longer than necessary after a team victory, breathing him in a little too deeply. There was the time when he became so excited that he grabbed Daichi’s hands and swung them, returning only to one and giving his hand a small squeeze with a big smile and only after that did he pull his hand away sharply and avert his eyes in embarrassment. There was now. There was this time where he made a slightly bigger mistake. He’d actually placed his lips… on… Daichi… How could he redeem himself from this?

Daichi implored Suga for an explanation, his dark eyes searching Suga’s. Suga averted his sight from Daichi’s. He didn’t want him to see just how much he’d messed up. It was all over his face by now. The bright red blush of embarrassment and the shock of what he’d done. He didn’t want Daichi to understand what he now understood of himself. He’d slowly found himself infatuated in everything Daichi. From the way his muscles move beneath his shirts to the way Daichi can understand how Suga feels without words in a heartbeat. He didn’t want him to understand now. He couldn’t have him understand. It could ruin everything that he’d known for the past few years. He would never be able to reassemble himself after that kind of fall. Even though he knew this, he couldn’t hide anything from Daichi.

He turned his gaze back towards the awaiting man. He steadied his breath and slowly looked into his eyes. Daichi smiled tenderly at Suga. Suga dropped his face and eyes slowly. Daichi wasn’t having any of that though and lifted Suga’s chin so that they were forced to stare into each other’s eyes. Daichi let Suga see another one of those kind smiles to reassure him that everything was fine. It didn’t bother Daichi one bit. It would never bother Daichi, one bit.


End file.
